


Matt

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Мэтт, новичок на Старкилле, с ужасом узнает от коллег о вольных нравах, царящих на базе.





	Matt

Сложнее всего во всей этой затее было вставать по сигналу и дисциплинированно подчиняться рабочему расписанию – но это и не удивительно. Новичку дали возможность «привыкнуть к новому распорядку» и даже поселили в трехместный отсек без соседей – «на первое время». Поэтому Мэтт без помех поправлял перед зеркалом белобрысый парик, пытаясь поаккуратнее засунуть под него собственные темные волосы. Форменный зеленый комбинезон оказался достаточно удобным, но вот тяжелая сумка с инструментами изрядно раздражала – хотя и не так сильно, как защитные очки и респиратор – не для безопасности, а чтобы прикрыть узнаваемое лицо, когда это необходимо.

Прозвучал сигнал к завтраку, так что пришлось ускориться. Придерживая на ходу дурацкую сумку, Мэтт шагал к столовой, проклиная всю затею.

Крифов генерал, после очередного разбитого прибора устроил разнос и выговор в своем любимом стиле – долго отчитывал спокойным ледяным голосом, при этом так яростно сверкая глазами, что Кайло не отмахнулся, как обычно, а ни с того ни с сего начал возражать.   
После долгих идеально-вежливых препирательств вдруг оказалось, что они поспорили на то, что Рен не сможет неделю прослужить на «Старкиллере» в должности простого радиолокационного техника – одного из тех людей, которому приходится ремонтировать последствия.

Тем же вечером Мэтт прибыл на базу, был размещен, проинструктирован, получил форму и инструменты и лег спать по сигналу распорядка дня обслуживающего персонала.

Мэтт ковырял завтрак и читал список заданий на день – их только что раздал дроид.   
Их бригада – какой цинизм – сегодня работает неподалеку от центра управления базой. То есть, наступать на руки и инструменты будут не только штурмовики, но и офицеры, которые обычно и глаза поднять боятся – отличный будет денек!   
Больше всего в нынешней ситуации Кайло помогали навыки из детства: в ангаре и мастерской он ловко перебирал и чинил детали вместе с отцом, который так гордился тем, что сын, как и он, «чувствует» технику. Теперь, если сосредоточиться на работе, пальцы наполняла знакомая энергия, и они будто сами по себе разбирали и ремонтировали сложные схемы. По крайней мере, так казалось ему самому – бригадир была другого мнения о новичке, и пару раз назвала его тугодумом.   
Так или иначе, страданий, на которые рассчитывал Хакс, Кайло не испытывал – только постоянное раздражение, голод, неудобство, скуку. Бригада состояла из семи человек, и на четвертый день перестала присматриваться к новичку, поэтому всю дорогу до рабочего места ему задавали вопросы о прошлой работе, жизни, и прочей ерунде, о которой было несложно врать.

\- Ну вот, Мэтт. Ты парень из глубинки, и на этой базе тебя многое может удивить, - самозабвенно вещал Грег, шагая рядом, – тут такие порядочки, что иногда диву даешься, как вообще все умудряется лететь и работать.

\- Например?

\- Да тут все, от командиров до штурмовиков черти чем занимаются, а мы как дураки делаем вид, что не замечаем. Вон, штурмовики – живут по сто человек в бараке, спят в три этажа. Форму натянут – и разбери, кто с кем спит, кто в одном шлеме после отбоя танцует, а кто тотализатор устроил. А потом с утра пораньше маршируют как ни в чем не бывало. Аккуратней, ты чего спотыкаешься?

\- А ты-то откуда знаешь про такое?

\- Мне Джу из пятнадцатой рассказывал, что они там все вместе в душе толпятся и спины друг другу трут, из дроида самогонный аппарат сделали…

В какой-то момент Кайло понял, что большая часть сплетен – последствия скучной рутины и больной фантазии, и прямо сейчас бежать к Фазме не надо. Лучше сосредоточиться на работе и спокойно послушать интересные истории. Они уже почти сняли стенную панель, когда мимо, на мостик, прошли офицеры. Внимание Грега переключилось мгновенно.   
Офицеры, разумеется, творят совершеннейший беспредел: около половины – шпионы сопротивления, республики и стукачи начальству. Остальные – сумасшедшие и переодетые дроиды. Особыми извращенцами, почему-то, оказались негуманоиды. Их явно интриговали особенности человеческой физиологии, поэтому они зажимали по углам и отсекам коллег и подчиненных. Правдивость этих слухов вызывала еще меньше доверия.   
Разумеется, целибат на базе не блюли, но Кайло знал, как много времени у офицеров уходит на работу – генерал их совершенно не жалел, требуя многочисленные отчеты, устраивая проверки и брифинги – тут уж не до сложных оргий. А вот шпионов стоит запомнить на всякий случай.   
Внимательно глядя на экран сканера, Мэтт шел вдоль стены, проверяя качество радиосигнала, и то, что отвертка, торчащая из кармана, царапнула чужие доспехи, не обратил внимания. Железная рука схватила воротник комбинезона.   
«Эй, дружок! На моих доспехах только боевые отметины!» - Зарокотала Фазма, но не успела наказать неаккуратного техника.   
Подскочивший генерал отвел ее на несколько шагов и что-то тихо сказал. От хохота, усиленного динамиком, вздрогнули все окружающие, а капитан все не могла успокоится. Она стащила шлем, потрепала Мэтта по белобрысой голове, и не переставая смеяться, покинула коридор, обессилено опираясь на Хакса.

Во время обеда Кайло кипел от злости: генерал обещал по мере возможностей не рассказывать о споре никому, но тут ситуация была безвыходной… От размышлений его пробудил тычок под ребра – сидящий рядом Грэг рассказывал о событиях по-своему:   
  
\- Новичок сегодня таки столкнулся с Фазмой. Она его чуть по стене не размазала, но повезло – Генерал увел ее в каюту поразвлечься.

\- Да, это удача. Она однажды расстреляла бригаду ремонтников за то, что те перешли ей дорогу.

\- Все потому, что пять штурмовиков разом ее уже не удовлетворяют, а командиров на базе не было.

\- Пятеро?! – ужаснулся Мэтт.

\- Иногда и шестеро, - со знанием дела начал рассказывать Дони, - она приходит в бараки, в душе выбирает себе пару женщин, пару мужчин, и пару иномирцев с щупальцами, и заставляет нести себя в логово разврата. И ты можешь представить, что там творится!

Кайло изо всех сил старался об этом не думать. Но тема, очевидно, была популярная и любимая, и коллеги забрасывали новичка все новыми образами.

\- Ребята рассказывают, что там такая дичь происходит, что некоторые потом в бою подставляются, чтобы больше на ее оргии не попадать. Капитану мало того, что они подчиняются любому ее слову на службе – ей надо покомандовать и ночью.

\- Ну зато когда генерал с магистром под рукой, они ее держат на коротком поводке.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Вот сегодня, например, когда она хотела тебя убить, думаешь Хакс просто так ее увел? Она когда злая, чертовски горячая. Однажды повстанцы потрепали наших пилотов, и она была в такой ярости, что потребовала разрядки прямо в командной рубке. Разогнали всех, и прямо за пультом устроились. А офицерам покидать пост нельзя, они под дверью толпились и подслушивали. Слов, говорят, не разобрать, но он ее попутно отчитывал, а она ругалась изредка – такие у них игры.

\- Магистр ей тоже спуску не дает. – Кайло в ужасе приготовился услышать страшное. – Но он, вы знаете, этой своей Силой любит орудовать. Еще больший извращенец – он ее прямо через мозги берет. Вызывает к себе в каюту, представь, а сам на диване сидит, даже перчаток не снимает, и смотрит на нее, и воздействует. Говорят, такого больше десяти минут не выдержать – она и не противится, по полу катается, прям в доспехе.

«О, Вейдер, какая жуть, - Кайло затошнило. – Если история о том, как всех выгнали из рубки и кричали внутри, имела под собой реальные основания (банальная ругань, которую не хотели показывать подчиненным), то откуда же взялась идея о мозговом сексе? Как можно было дойти до такого?».

Как оказалось, дойти можно было и до вещей похлеще.

«Я Мэтт, Мэтт, Мэтт, радиолокационный техник Мэтт» - бормотал он, в то время как коллеги со знанием дела обсуждали тонкости ментальных воздействий. Магистр не ограничивался только Фазмой – хотя бедняжке (счастливице?) доставалось больше всех. Казалось, он просто ходил по базе, оставляя за собой толпы покрасневших, на подгибающихся ногах, женщин всех чинов и рангов. Насчет мужчин мнения разделились: одни слышали от надежных людей, что и парням достается немного внимания, другие утверждали, что если бы Рен интересовался таким, то уж наверняка бы не прошел мимо них.

Кайло слушал и страдал. Он задавил в зародыше желание быстро одарить всех присутствующих натуралистичным ощущением какого-нибудь противоестественного проникновения, и постарался успокоиться.

Немного прийти в себя удалось во время послеобеденной работы – бригадир попросила рассортировать и протестировать некоторые детали. Это скучнейшее задание выполнилось удручающе быстро.   
К сожалению, искреннее желание рассказать впечатлительному новичку все сплетни, в коллегах не утихло. Как назло, сегодня в цикле базы был вечер отдыха. После ужина все разошлись по своим кают-компаниям, согласно должности.   
На уровне техников это была большая полутемная комната с музыкальным автоматом, столиками и дроидом, выдававшем строго две кружки пива каждому. Бригадир Сэл, обычно строгая женщина в возрасте, стукнула кружкой по кружке Мэтта и начала рассказывать свою правду о командовании.

\- На самом деле все это вранье. Магистр такими вещами не занимается. Он себя блюдет. Ему на глупости и девчонок размениваться нельзя – иначе Силу потеряет, и попрут его отсюда за милую душу. Ну а самое главное – ему уж точно в голову не придет изменять генералу. – От услышанного в глазах у Кайло потемнело, но чувств его никто не щадил. – Они же и живут вместе, и поддерживают друг друга, и романтику стараются создать. Такая пара душевная!

\- Разве они не ненавидят друг друга?

\- Это от большой страсти! Им друг без дружки никак, весь день вместе ходят. Но чтобы все прилично было, генерал всегда в свою форму затянут, а магистр – кутается в плащ, да и шлем, чтобы подчиненные не видели, как они переглядываются. Ну ты сам подумай, ты поставь себя на их место – утром кофе в постель, в душе спинки потерли, волосы друг другу уложили, а как только за порог – ни-ни, должностные инструкции. А страсть-то пылает! Вот и поругиваются, иначе-то не пообщаться. Ну а после отбоя звезды гореть и начинают: Хакс срывает с Рена шлем, тот расстегивает ему форму, оба в рубашках, целуются, растрепывают волосы… - продолжение сцены Кайло постарался заглушить судорожно глотая пиво – всю кружку разом, жалея, что это не виски.

Кажется, бригадиру больше всех в команде не хватало романтики и развлечений. Ее фантазии были за гранью темной и светлой стороны.

\- … а потом засыпают обнявшись, и котика вон завели, как плод любви. Прекрасная пара.

Милисент, вредная и наглая кошка Хакса, оказавшаяся сублимацией отношений, внезапно отрезвила Кайло. Он решил погрузиться в этот омут до конца.

\- А Фазма тогда при них как?

\- А она что, она ничего. Служит с ними, записки передает, прикрывает от остальных, чтоб никто ничего не узнал. Ну и свою любовь поджидает. Она женщина видная, серьезная – ей не так уж просто пару найти.

\- А вы-то откуда все знаете, если капитан их прикрывает?

\- У меня глаза на нужном месте, да и мозги варят. Ты на них посмотри, искры же летят. Я в таких делах понимаю – язык тела читаю свободно.

\- Вы, бригадир, может и понимаете, но я слышала совершенно другое, - вступила в разговор Коди. – Магистр, конечно, генерала пользует, но не так как вы описали. Хакс же киборг последнего поколения. С виду – человек человеком, но два в одном – и Ордену служить, и вкусам Рена. Так что самому генералу приятнее всего сама наша база: подключится ночью штекером, и лежит довольный, обновляет программу. Ну а когда надо – с магистром забавляется.

Этого Кайло не смог вынести. С грохотом уронив стул он убежал по коридору отсмеяться. Ни в один из моментов обучения как на светлой, так и на темной стороне, его разум не подвергался такой атаке.

\- Простите, много выпил. – Объяснил он соседям по столу внезапный побег. Те особо и не обратили внимания, увлеченные очередным рассказом о грешках командования.   
Кайло с удовольствием послушал, как они с Хаксом переодеваются штурмовиками и ищут острых ощущений. Как один из офицеров делает Фазме массаж ног. Об оргиях в офицерской кают-компании и о том, что они втроем наблюдают все это через скрытые камеры…   
Когда стало ясно, что время самых невероятных сплетен прошло, Кайло решил отправиться спать – пусть и раньше всех, но от такого точно надо отдохнуть. Он крутился на тесной койке и никак не мог уснуть – воображение подбрасывало самые нездоровые образы.   
\- Так не пойдет. Завтра рано вставать, а мне просто не уснуть. – Сказал он сам себе и решил прокрасться в каюту за снотворным.

К черту парик и маскировку – главное, штаны надел. В родных стенах он повздыхал немного – еще три дня сюда не вернется, прихватил таблетки и побежал обратно.   
Вдруг из-за поворота вышел Хакс. Он явно уже собирался спать, и искал Миллисент по коридорам – обычная процедура. Кайло подозревал, что «домашней» одеждой генерал тешит свои имперские замашки. Один из лацканов длинного черного халата имел алый отворот, который пересекал грудь как орденская лента. 

\- Ну, Рен, как успехи? Вкусили службы? Пайков хватает? Не скучаете по отдаванию приказов? – Хакс явно был в благодушном настроении – то есть готов изливать потоки ехидства довольно долго. – Может, будете совмещать?.. 

\- Я тебе сейчас покажу, как мне служится, - зашипел Кайло, протягивая руку к собеседнику и выпуская поток Силы. – Я такого повидал, что только держись… Хакс сначала попытался отпрянуть, но уже через мгновение был обездвижен. - Мне таких вещей рассказали, что нечестно в себе держать – пусть и тебя бессонница мучает…

Кайло сгреб в кулак воротник халата, притянул генерала поближе, почти нос к носу и всмотрелся в черные зрачки. Сейчас кто-то получит порцию ужасов на ночь. Поток информации Сила переносила из мозга в мозг рывками, да так интенсивно, что сам Рен тоже не мог двигаться.

 

***

Бригада Мэтта, допив пиво, организованно покидала комнату отдыха и шла к каютам. Некоторое время они постояли около неподвижных фигур, а потом сочли за лучшее разойтись от греха подальше.

 

***

\- Мэтт, ты вчера ушел рано, и такое пропустил! Ты не поверишь, кто полуголый целовался в коридоре! Ну давай, угадывай?..

Кайло со стоном закрыл глаза руками.


End file.
